The Beetle & The Amazon
by AfroBandit18
Summary: On a seemingly normal Friday afternoon. Jaime Reyes, the Blue Beetle is called to action when a battle between Wonder Woman and Giganta rages through El Paso. One-shot.


**(A/N: Just a little one shot I wanted to do. This is how I would think Blue Beetle and Wonder Woman would interact in a team-up.)**

It was a regular Friday afternoon in El Paso, Texas. It was the final period and the last day of school before the weekend, the students were getting angsty, ready to leave for the weekend including our young hero, Jaime Reyes. Jaime rested his head in his left hand as he watched the teacher teach the classroom something completely boring, he could barely keep his eyes open until suddenly an explosion is heard causing all the students to jump in fear.

The students all rush to the window to see what's going on, and outside the window it is none other than Wonder Woman battling Giganta. The students watched in awe as a famous superhero, other than the Blue Beetle that is, was in El Paso, it was like seeing a celebrity.

" _Dios mio_!" Paco shouts, Jaime's best friend and confidant. He proceeds to grab Jaime and Brenda, Jaime's other best friend and confidant, and pulls them in close as he has each of his arms wrapped around their shoulders and whispers "Jaime, bro, you gotta get out there! Oh...and maybe put a good word in with Wonder Woman for me?"

This causes the red-haired, freckle faced Brenda to groan and cross her arms. Before Jaime could respond, a voice on a loudspeaker fills the classroom and the Principle's voice is heard.

"Students, the school is temporarily on lockdown until the threat at hand has been dealt with" the Principle informs.

"You heard the Principle, students. Everyone remain calm-" the teacher stops himself before scanning around the classroom "Wait, where's Jaime?" He asks.

In the empty hallways of the high school, Jaime is making his way toward the entrance in a hurry. As he runs through the hallway, a black substance begins forming over his body, after the black substance completely wraps around him, blue patterns form thereafter and a scarab shaped device extends from his back with antennae curve over his shoulders. Jaime, in his armor then opens his eyes revealing completely colored yellow eyes.

Wings then extend from the Blue Beetle scarab lifting him off his feet so he can make his way to the entrance faster. Blue Beetle bursts out of the entrance and flies above the school building and proceeds to scan the area, looking for Wonder Woman and Giganta.

"Scarab can you locate Wonder Woman and Giganta's whereabouts?" Blue Beetle says as his robotic and human voices blend together. He waits a couple of moments before an unintelligible high-pitched noise resembling chatter emits from the Blue Beetle scarab. "Thanks, time to go be a hero" Blue Beetle says before zooming in the direction of where the scarab told him to go.

Blue Beetle arrives at the scene, smiling with his arms crossed as he watches Wonder Woman and Giganta fighting. Wonder Woman manages to land a clean right hook against Giganta's jaw before being grabbed by Giganta. Giganta's face indicated she was furious, she growled through her gritted teeth before proceeding to crush Wonder Woman, she lets out a cry of pain which alerts Blue Beetle to jump into action immediately.

He activates his jetpack and proceeds to zoom over toward Giganta, he aims his arms at her and his arms then morph into energy cannons which he shoots at her, Giganta grunts as the energy blast hits her eye. Even more angered by the interruption, she strengthens her grip before proceeding to throw Wonder Woman at Blue Beetle. Wonder Woman collides into Blue Beetle and the force from the collision sends them both smashing through the roof of a convenience store.

The two let out a groan of pain, Blue Beetle took most of the blow from smashing through the window, Wonder Woman is laid on top of him as she is rubbing her head trying to regain her bearings. Blue Beetle attempts to nervously break the ice with a corny quip and says "Wonder Woman, fancy meeting you here." She rolls her eyes before getting up and exits through the door. Before closing the door, she looks back at the blue and black insect themed hero.

"The battlefield is no place for children, go home" she says rather coldly, before slamming the door and breaking the glass in it.

" _Por supuesto!_ But the Teen Titans are fine though" he says sarcastically while rolling his eyes and is about to exit the same way Wonder Woman did but he turns around to address the poor store owner who's just had his store trashed "I'm really sorry about this, _hermano_. Collateral damage comes with the job" he regretfully before opening the door and exiting through it.

Blue Beetle flies to help Wonder Woman in her battle against Giganta. Wonder Woman uses her Amazon training to gracefully avoid Giganta's uncoordinated attacks, although as she goes in to attack Giganta's left foot, Wonder Woman is caught off guard when Giganta raises her right foot in an attempt to step on her, with no time to avoid the attack she raises her arm in anticipation of the stamp. Wonder Woman uses her Demi-God strength to stop Giganta from crushing her.

"I'm so tired of your crap, Wonder Woman! Always stickin' your nose in my business! Is it so hard to turn your head just **once**?!" Giganta shouts with a frustrated tone.

"Scarab, what shall I do? Crazy Giant Lady is about to crush Wonder Woman!" Blue Beetle blurts out in a panic. The scarab responds to Blue Beetle's question in its high pitched unintelligible language. "Ugh! There isn't time to scan for weaknesses!" Blue Beetle shouts as he activates his jetpack as he speeds toward and braces his shoulder before he shoulder-barges her face.

The shoulder barge causes Giganta to fall into the street causing a large thud sound and making the cars flip into the air. Wonder Woman looks up at Blue Beetle and subtly nods indicating that she acknowledges the help. It was the closest thing he would get to a "thank you", he smiles and accepts it. Wonder Woman flies toward Giganta who is recovering from the fall, but before she could gather her bearings. Wonder Woman begins to fight dirty and lands on top of her head and begins pulling her hair which causes Giganta to let out a high-pitched scream.

Blue Beetle watches the catfight in effect before the scarab captures his attention. He looks toward the scarab and his eyes widen in realization.

"Pressure points! That makes so much sense!" He looks over to Wonder Woman who is still holding Giganta by her hair, he raises his hand to each side of his mouth and shouts "Wonder Woman! Keep her neck exposed, I got an idea!"

Wonder Woman nods, acknowledging Blue Beetle's comment. He flies toward her at full speed and punches the area under Giganta's ear which causes her to go limp and drop, Wonder Woman leaps over Giganta's head and flips and lands gracefully on the ground, seconds before Giganta's head hits the road. Blue Beetle lands next to Giganta's unconscious body and next to Wonder Woman. Significantly taller than Blue Beetle, she places her right hand on his left shoulder and smiles at him.

"I was wrong about you, Blue Beetle. You are indeed a worthy hero" she says proudly.

"Gee thanks" he says, placing his hand on the back of his neck. He waits a moment before continuing "Does this mean I can join the Justice League?" He says excitedly.

Wonder Woman laughs and releases her hand from his shoulder "Maybe when you're older. You should give the Teen Titans a call though."

Giganta then conveniently shrinks back to her human size which allows Wonder Woman to pick her up, she flies upward but stops slightly above two buildings before looking down at Blue Beetle.

"El Paso is lucky to have you, stay strong and clear!" She says while waving at him, before proceeding to fly away.

Blue Beetle smiles knowing that he's in one of the most popular hero's good books. He activates his wings and flies back to school.

 **The End.**

 **A/N: I'm aware this story wasn't that great but I love Blue Beetle and think he deserves some love. See you in the next one.**


End file.
